


You're A Candle

by paintedbunny



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Deep Conversations, Late Night Conversations, Logstedshire, One Shot, Other, crying blue, im actually really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbunny/pseuds/paintedbunny
Summary: Ghostbur joins Tommy in his star-gazing, and they share a conversation.
Kudos: 22





	You're A Candle

Tommy looked up at the sky. The cold air pricked at his skin, but he didn’t notice. The moon was bright, cascading down onto his sad figure like a waterfall, brightening his dirty face. 

He saw a slight illumination from the corner of his eye.

“Hello Ghostbur.”

“Hello Tommy,” Ghostbur’s voice sounded airy. It was calming. “Isn’t it cold?”

“I guess.”

Tommy felt a rush of cold against his arm and looked down. In Ghostbur’s hand were several blue crystals. The light illuminating off of them mixed with the moon and ghostly aura made Tommy look almost transparent, his pasty hand reaching over and grabbing them.

“Thank you.” He pocketed the crystals.

They stood in silence, admiring the sky. It was comfortable, the way the grass sunk in under their feet, or the phantoms calling from a distance. The walls around Logstedshire smelling of freshly cut wood, slightly damp from the fog.

“Is it lonely, being a ghost?” Tommy looked to his side.

“Of course not. I’m with you.”

“You know what I mean.”

Ghostbur took in a breath. He continued staring at the stars, memorizing their patterns.

“Yes. I feel as if nobody understands.”

“Understands what?”

“I’m not quite sure.” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “Maybe the fact that they think I’m the same... I’m not the same, Tommy. I’m nothing like him.”

Tommy looked over at Ghostbur, an intense gaze meeting him, blue tears streaming down.

“I’m not like him, right, Tommy?”

Tommy pulled the blue out of his pocket and looked down at it, fidgeting. 

“No. You’re not like him. Wilbur was fire. You’re a candle.”

“What?”

“I- I mean. Wilbur was fire. He was big and destructive and- and he was crazy. You’re nothing like that. You’re calm and controlled. And comforting.”

“But still fire.”

Tommy nodded. He was still fire, that was undeniable. No matter how different, how kind and loving he was now, doesn’t change how he was when he was alive. He’d always be fire to Tommy.

“You seem sad that he’s gone, though. Are you?”

“Yeah, Will, I am. I miss him.”

“Why do you miss someone that hurt you so much?”

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading. This is just a one shot I thought about in the shower and decided to make. I'll still work on the king goog dont worry


End file.
